Something Unexpected
by Jaded Choo
Summary: He was forced to kidnap her in order to get the Sakura cards. She was a rich heiress who was tired of being guarded on all 4 sides. When the demon from Hell and the angel from Heaven fuse together, things melt. Things like hearts, melt. S


New fics… -.- 

Hehe, please review!! ^-^

**Waiting by Your Door**

**Chapter 1: Demon**

**Moondocc**, 12-23, PG ^-^****

**ONE: DEMON**

          My name is Li. Syaoran Li. I don't really mean to start in a "Bond, James Bond" way for I have no clue who he is. I have messy chestnut hair that I couldn't take care of and a pair of keen amber eyes. 

All my life I have been told that I was to become the ruler of hell. Whispers of fear sound through the frightening eyes of servants as they observed me obediently. Yes, I am a demon, the head and leader demon of the Li Clan, a famous hell-ruling mastermind. I hadn't chosen to be a demon, though, but when I died, when I was eighteen, someone blew me a curse which marked me with a lifetime of hell. That's how I got here. That's how my mother got here, and my sisters… poor souls. 

I get lonely. Very lonely. Sometimes I feel the pity of dying without knowing that I am a success or a failure. Dying without knowing the meaning of love.

          Yes. That's a feeling that I'll give up anything for. To become a human again. To be happy, with emotions, and a cloud of love surrounding around me. I find the world to mystify me.

          "Syaoran!" someone called out. I turn my head and found a ruby-eyed girl staring at me with curiosity. 

          "AHH!" I jump into midair, and the girl chuckled lightly. "Syaoran, Hell is waiting." She said as she blew me a kiss with her hand.

          _Hell is waiting…That was the exact words the man who killed me whispered to my ears before I died. __Hell. Is. Waiting. He hissed._

_          I got up, and sighed heavily. I'd give anything to become human again._

**Hong Kong, China** ànormal point of viewß

          "Sakura?!!" a female voice called out. 

          A girl lifted her head up and met a pair of amethyst eyes giggling at her. Sakura sighed, her shoulder-length auburn hair spraying around her neck.

          "Tomoyo? What brings you here?" Sakura asked as her emerald eyes flashed toward the window.

          "Daydreaming again?" Tomoyo asked kindly.

          "It's the same everyday, Tomoyo. I mean, for once I'd like to go outside with_out_ a bodyguard bossing me around. I mean, I have magic. I can protect myself!" Sakura protested as she sprung from her bed and sat in a chair.

          "Now you know what it feels like to be me," Tomoyo whispered sarcastically, and found Sakura annoyed.

          "I'm sorry!" Tomoyo joked, and walked up to Sakura. "You know, being magical _and_ rich isn't so bad!" 

          "It is when you're in my shoes, Tomoyo." Sakura sighed as she looked out the window again. "I get so lonely. I just wish that one day I could have a nice adventure with someone and get out of these drags." Sakura sighed. "All my life I have been wishing it, ever since I figured out the meaning of 'alone'. I want to smile at the sunlight instead of frowning at it with all those stupid bodyguards around me!"

          "Sakura, chill out! I'm sure someday someone will come and take you along without the bodyguards and you guys will have a kawaii trip together!!" Tomoyo smiled, trying to cheer Sakura up.

          "It's not working, Tomoyo. I wanna go somewhere, somewhere fun…but I'll never get the chance." Sakura sighed and looked out the window again, searching in the busy street lights.

**back at hell**

          "Li Xiaolang!" a man dressed in black called out.

          "Yes, my master… Rufius." Syaoran bowed low in front of the man. "That's my boy." Rufius smiled, and took out a tiny scroll of paper.

          Syaoran sweat dropped lightly and smirked. "Xiaolang, my favorite demon, you will have an unusual task this year. With the accompany of Li Meiling (Meiling smirked, and flashed her ruby eyes dangerously while Syaoran chuckled nervously) you will be going to an earth city—Hong Kong, I take it, and abduct a girl named um, let's see, yes, Sakura Kinomoto." Rufius finished proudly, throwing the scroll at Syaoran's feet.

          "Um, Master, may I ask you why I must abduct this girl?" Syaoran asked.

          Rufius looked outraged. "LI XIAOLANG! I CANNOT _BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD ASK __SUCH A RUDE QUESTION!" Rufius roared but calmed himself down. "We, __demons, have a way dealing with our own business… You must force the girl to give up her magic Sakura Cards, or her life will be in danger…" Rufius finished with an evil smile._

          "The Sakura cards, master, may I ask you what it is?" Syaoran asked with a strange expression across his face.

          "Why yes, my boy," Rufius sneered, and pointed his finger at his chin. "It is a set of magical cards, 52 in all, in a book guarded by Sakura Kinomoto. Released once by the famous magician Clow Reed, the creater, they were collected back to the book by the guardian, or the _card mistress. The magic cards each represent a thing, which, with special and unique qualities, they will grant their master's request. Which, we will, _gladly use them for **destruction…**_" Rufius finished as Syaoran sweat dropped._

          "You said Clow Reed? Do you mean that _that girl changed the cards into Sakura Cards and is currently the guard of the book? The card mistress?" Syaoran asked, sweat dripping on his forehead._

          "Yes, yes, you are smart, Xiaolang. And with the work of you and Meiling, I trust you to bring the cards back so we could take over earth…" Rufius chuckled evilly.

          "But, master, you know clearly well that I am evolved—"

          "Yes, Xiaolang, I do. But you're also an expert and I could use no one else here," Rufius pointed around at the demons who hissed at Syaoran.

          "Very well, master, I will go. When shall we start?"

          "That's a good boy…" Rufius smiled, a creepy curve on his lips. "Tomorrow, boy, _tomorrow…_"

          "Yes, master. Tomorrow then." Syaoran bowed again, and walked back to his cave. _Evolved and sacrifice? What is Rufius thinking?!! _As he sat on his bed, a rush of excitement and confusion ran over him.

_          "Syaoran, Rufius is counting on you." A voice whispered behind his back. Syaoran turned around, and saw a pair of ruby eyes gazing at him. "If you complete this task with me, Li Syaoran, you will be the next ruler."_

          Syaoran stared. 

          "And, a chance to be human again…"

**A/N: well, wa ya think? Review!! **

**GUIDE TO SMILEYS ^^**

**^^       ^-^    ^.^     ^///^**

**--         -_-      -.-      -~-**

**       -     _   .**

**OO       O-O     O_O    O-o     **

**oo****        o-o      o_o     O_o**

**XX       X-X     X_X     X-x**

**xx**        x-x      x_x     X_x****

**~~       ~-~     ~.~     ~_~**

**:)         :-)       :(         :-(**

**:p**         :P         :D        XD****

**^______________________________^ PUKA12**

**/P!nk Eternity\ Says Nuthin' BETTA! **ß******I got bored. I love how they spell P!nk!!!!!!!! ^^ OHOHOHO :)******


End file.
